febriafandomcom-20200214-history
Baymarch
Community Size and Description Home to approximately 850 citizens (50% human) Baymarch is a coastal city with vibrant plantlife and aqua waters. Most of its buildings are made of wood and brick, with the roofs glinting when the sun is overhead like a beacon to ships. Reputation Regarded by most of Febria as a place to avoid if you want to live a long and happy life. It is considered a violent, dirty city filled with pirates and low lifes who want nothing more than to rob and murder anyone and everyone they can. Town Trade Anything and Everything but especially gems, jewelry, and other expensive items Districts Area 1: The coins The main shopping district of Baymarch Baymarch Jail The Crate- a general store of good reputation with a well-stocked inventory Gauntlet and Hide- a well-known armor shop owned by two former mercenaries, Theros and Hildago The Silver Point- a weaponsmith who carries very well-made weapons including a few with magical properties. However, his stock is often low. Numerous stands selling various oddities Area 2: Ascendant Court The wealthy district of Baymarch Minerva’s Fine Fabrics Several guard posts Governor’s house The Golden Pin- an upscale inn/tavern The Fine Lads and Ladies Club- a private brothel by invitation only Area 3: Merchants’ Quarter Mostly middle class houses The Merchant’s Guild Headquarters Several guard posts Area 4: The Petal District The entertainment district of Baymarch House of Cards- Notorious gambling locale The Blue-Scaled Mermaid- the most popular brothel in town with an underwater theme and beautiful women in nothing but seashells Mickey’s Pub- a dinky tavern where many criminals meet to discuss business Silver Coin Gang- a band of hirable thieves Kyrill and Shahara Law Practice- a front for the Western Knife, an assassin’s guild Area 5: Eastgate Middle class housing Area 6: Shallows Quarter One of two poor districts of Baymarch Slum housing Shallow Fishing Wharf Area 7: The Docks Several trading ships, pirate ships, and tourist ships that often hire Embassy Row- a stretch of street dedicated to embassies of other countries (and several former embasies for countries such as Aneonta, Galland, Vyndar, and Partha) Ship in a Bottle- a general store specializing in items needed for voyages across the ocean Area 8: The Puddles Poor district of Baymarch that frequently floods Church of the Sea- A recently sprung up church that worship the sea god, Kraeylan,by a man calling himself The Sandman. He promises that Sethos will rise up and flood all of Baymarch for turning away from the true religion and only the true believers will be left to rebuild the city in His name. Several warehouses belonging to ship companies The Gluttonous Goose- tavern and inn frequented by poor adventurer’s or those just starting out in Baymarch Down South- the cheapest brothel in town, also likely to give you diseases or end in your murder/robbery Area 9: Foreign Quarter Where the vast majority of half-orcs, gnomes, dwarves, etc live Paio Strongale’s Smithery- A dwarven run weapon’s shop Herbal Essences- Apothecary run by a former elven druid named Nari The Party of Equal Representation- the office of a government party advocating better treatment of minority races Elari Baths- a public bathhouse mostly used by the elves Area 10: Westgate Middle class housing Areas 11, 12, and 13: Keeps Strongholds in case the city should be attacked Area 14: Suburbs Homes, shops, and farms outside the protection of city walls